The disclosure relates generally to camera imaging, and more specifically to live preview of a three-dimensional (3D), 360-degree camera system.
Virtual reality systems capture images and/or video of an environment with one or more cameras. The images and/or video captured by the cameras are reconstructed to create a virtual reality that a user can interact with. The configuration of the one or more cameras impacts the quality of the images captured and the ability to reconstruct the images for a seamless virtual reality experience. Hence, the configuration of the cameras and lower quality captured images can adversely affect a user's virtual reality experience.
Conventional 360 degree cameras operate by stitching a plurality of frames together into a single 360 degree frame. The single 360 degree frame is provided to one or more viewing users. However, it takes time to stitch the plurality of frames to form the single 360 degree frame. Thus, the single 360 degree frame is not able to depict in real time what the 360 degree camera are imaging.